Happy Birthday Hiei!
by Wolf of the Frozen Flame
Summary: Hiei has a birthday. Kurama has a plan. Jin and Yusuke have talent. Yukina has an attitude. Touya has a headache. What am I talking about? Read to find out!
1. Tea After Training

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

One day I was just thinking, _If Hiei had a birthday, what would happen?_ Then I thought about the types of presents Hiei would get and how he would respond. So I came up with this fanfic about Hiei's birthday. I hope you like!!

.....................

Kurama looked at his fire demon companion closely. Hiei's age had always been a touchy subject. He looked no older than 15, but Kurama knew he was much older than that.

Hiei rose to leave. "Thank you for the tea, Kurama." The fox jolted out of his deep thought. "Oh, you're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." Hiei nodded and jumped out the open window.

As he cleaned the dishes, Kurama wondered about Hiei. He was so mysterious. Kurama was his best friend, but he didn't know when the fire demon's birthday was. He wondered if Hiei even knew, and if he did, did he keep track of his age? He wanted to find out. Who, of all people, would know Hiei's birthday?

Then, it came to him. Of course! Even though she didn't know it, she was the only one who could know Hiei's birthday. Kurama decided to make a quick trip to the world of ice.


	2. Kurama's Idea

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Reviews please!!!

.....................

Kurama thawed his frozen hands by the fire. Yukina's home world was very cold. But it was worth it. At last he had the piece of information he had been yearning for. He had asked Yukina when her birthday was, and she happily told him the month and day. August 13. She did not know the year, however, for most ice apparitions did not like to keep track of how old they became.

Kurama grinned to himself. August 13 was a month away. He had a bold idea. Hiei would hate it, but Kurama had to do it. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.

The next day, before Hiei arrived for their training period, Kurama called everyone: Touya, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, Yukina, and Jin. He told them all that he knew when Hiei's birthday was, but refused to tell them when. Then, he told them his plan.

Hiei arrived via the window just as Kurama had finished his conversation with Jin. "Who was that?" Hiei asked with annoyance. He hated human inventions like the telephone, but only because he didn't know how to use them. "Just a friend from school," Kurama replied with a grin. "Hn," came Hiei's disapproving response.


	3. Shopping in August

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Just to tell you I picked August 13 for Hiei's birthday because that's my birthday!! I love Hiei!!!

K.C. Whitestar- Yes, I know the chapters are short, but they get longer, I promise! I have more of this posted on mm, so if you can't wait to read it here, then go there. Thanks for reviewing my stories. And by the way, (twitch twitch) just because you drew me a picture does not mean you get to call my mom a- (takes out baseball bat and hits you over the head, then reads the rest of the review) OH! YOU WERE JUST KIDDING!! (helps you up) Oops! I'm so sorry!! LOL just kidding. I knew you were just kidding, you wouldn't _really_ say something like that...would you??

.....................

Kurama and Hiei walked down the sidewalk after a long shopping trip. Hiei was tired and annoyed. Why did shopping matter so much? He was used to taking what he needed when he needed it.

The lines had been long. Hiei had graciously offered to eliminate the waiting time, but Kurama quickly refused. The look on the fire demon's face had been one of utter hatred and disgust. Kurama wished he had had a camera.

As they approached Kurama's house, Hiei started acting strange. He looked around, as if expecting to see something terrible unfold right in front of his eyes. He slowed down and carefully scrutinized every house, car, street light, bush, tree, telephone pole, and flower bed they passed. He had an anxious look on his face.

"What's wrong, Hiei?" asked Kurama. Hiei snapped out of it. "Nothing," he said quickly. But he continued to study everything they walked by. "What is it, Hiei? Do you sense something?" Kurama asked, more forcefully this time. Hiei looked straight into his friend's sparkling green eyes. "Something isn't right here."

"Why do you say that?" Kurama had to fight to keep in his laughter. He knew Hiei could sense when somone was keeping a secret. "Something is going on here. What is it, fox?!?" Hiei exclaimed. Kurama repressed a chuckle. "Nothing, Hiei. Why are you so paranoid all of a sudden?"

Hiei looked at the ground. "Because I know what _humans_ like to do when..." he trailed off. "When what, Hiei?" Kurama persisted. Hiei glanced up at him. "When it's someone else's..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. The word caught in his throat, trying to escape but at the same time forcing its way back down. Kurama stopped walking and stared at him, waiting for the answer. "...birthday," Hiei choked.

Kurama laughed. "You mean surprise parties!" Hiei nodded. "Why are you so upset? Is your birthday coming up soon?" Hiei glared at him and slowly nodded. Kurama laughed again. "Well, you don't have to worry about a surprise party. I never could stand them." Hiei sighed in relief. They continued their walk back to Kurama's house.


	4. Sisters, Carrots, and Shopping Bags

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

K.C. Whitestar- That's good to hear. You're welcome! And I'm glad you like it so far! Love paranoid Hiei! :-)

Minakara- Glad you like!

IrishKitsune- I know! Me too! Thanks for the review!

Carri- Actually, I've never read a Hiei birthday fic...I'll have to look for some! No! Not the leigon of undead minions!! Here's your update, just don't make them attack me!!

SamiKismet- I'm really glad you like it!

fox gal- Glad you like it!!

I hope you like so far!! Please review!!

.....................

"No one even knows your birthday, Hiei. How could we thow you a party if we don't know when your birthday is?" Hiei shrugged. "You could find out." He hesitated and lowered his eyes. Then he mumbled, "_She_ knows." Kurama furrowed his eyebrows in pretend puzzlement. "Who? Yukina?"

Hiei flinched at the mention of her name. He still wasn't used to everyone knowing about his sister. She still didn't even know who he was. And even though his mind wanted to keep it that way, his heart longed to tell her. Every time he saw her, his mind and heart had a mad struggle for control of his mouth, but every time his mind would win.

"Hiei?" The fire demon jumped. He hadn't realized they had arrived at Kurama's front door. "You seemed like you were in some kind of trance. Are you okay?" asked Kurama. "Hn." Kurama grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. Could you hold these for me while I open the door?" Without waiting for an answer, he loaded all his bags and packages into Hiei's arms. "Hn!" complained his friend.

Kurama opened the door and was greeted by the smell of something burning. "Oh my gosh Hiei I left the oven on! Wait right here!" The door slammed in Hiei's face as Kurama ran into the kitchen. "HN!!!"

Kurama slid into the kitchen, where Yusuke and Kuwabara were carefully burning a carrot on the stove. "Great job, you two." Kurama coughed as he inhaled the smoke. "Now, put the fan on and tell everyone to get into their places."

It seemed to take forever to Hiei. It was bad enough that Kurama had asked him to carry a few things home. Now he had the full load. His arms began to cramp. "Kurama! What's taking so long?!?" Hiei yelled. "Coming Hiei!" came the muffled reply.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurama exclaimed as he ran to the door. "The food was completely cindered and I couldn't just leave it there so I had to find potholders and..." "JUST TAKE THIS STUFF OFF OF ME!!!" yelled Hiei. "Okay, okay, no need to get upset," said Kurama as he unloaded Hiei's arms. To try to get back on the fire demon's good side, Kurama even held the door for him.

Hiei brought the one bag that Kurama couldn't carry into the kitchen and put it on the counter. Kurama, stumbling under the rest of the packages, followed him into the kitchen and carefully placed them on the table. "Now," Kurama sighed, "We have to put all this away."

"We?" growled Hiei, whose arms still hurt. "Sorry, I meant I," Kurama said quickly. "Hn." Hiei threw himself into one of the kitchen chairs and watched the fox demon bustle around the room, finding a place for all the food they had bought.

"It would be faster if you helped, Hiei. You are a lot quicker than me," muttered Kurama. "I heard that, fox," remarked Hiei. Kurama ignored him. Hiei rolled his eyes and in ten seconds had everything put away in its proper place. "Thank you, Hiei!" exclaimed Kurama. "Hn."


	5. A Plan In Action

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

HieiFireWolf- I'm glad you like it!!

K.C. Whitestar- Yes, we love Hiei! Crabby, paranoid, and all!

DramoQueen- Glad you like! Here's your update!

((Please review!! Tell me what you think!!))

"I'm tired. What do you say we watch a movie or something?" suggested Kurama. Hiei sighed. His friend always tried to drag him into human leisure activities. But, he was tired, and not in the mood to do anything else. Besides, it wasn't like he had to pay attention. "Fine," he replied.

Hiei was the first one into the dark living room. This was strange. He felt others present. Before he could sort out who it was, the lights came on. "SURPRISE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" yelled nine voices in unison, one of them with a heavy Irish accent.

Hiei jumped back, a shocked look on his face. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Touya, Jin, Shizuru, Botan, Keiko, and Yukina had just jumped out of their hiding places. Kurama came up behind Hiei and put a blue sparkly party hat on his head. "I love surprise parties!" he exclaimed as he snapped the elastic under Hiei's chin.

Hiei's shocked expression quickly became one of annoyance and loathing. "Kurama, when this is over I swear I will kill you," he hissed. "Hey Hiei! Smile and say 'cheese'!" Hiei looked to the source of the voice and Yusuke snapped a picture. "I'll cherish it forever!" he said gleefully, for he had at last gotten a picture of the never-smiling killing-machine in a party hat.

Hiei fumed. He clenched his fists and bared his teeth, seriously considering unleashing his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Then he spotted Yukina.

He froze. What should he do? _I should tell her...No! I can't! I want her, I need her, to be happy. But wouldn't she be happy to have finally found her brother? No, no, I am nothing to her. But how can I be nothing? I am her brother! But I am also a criminal. She would not be happy to find out who I am...she already knows everything I've done. Besides, why would she ever care about me? She has her precious oaf, her maniac friends. I mean nothing. I am irrelevant. But why would she be here if she didn't care? Probably because everyone else is here and she didn't want to be rude. Probably just to be with her fool of a boyfriend. Probably just to have a good time. Yes, that's right. I don't mean a thing to her._

And Hiei's mind won over his heart yet again.


	6. The Torture of Hiei and Touya

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the songs used in this chapter.

Wait until you read what certain people sing... Please review on this chapter!!!!!!!

Hiei slumped onto the couch. This had to be the worst day of his life. First, the shopping trip distraction. Now this. He glared up in frustration at the sparkling hat nesting atop his black spiky hair. "It looks cute," giggled a familiar voice. Hiei looked toward the voice and saw Yukina standing right in front of him. He resisted the uncontrollable urge to yank the hat off as he again fought a battle with himself. "Hi," he managed to say.

"Happy birthday, Hiei," said his sister shyly. "You know, my birthday is coming up soon, too. Some coincidence, huh?" Hiei's eyes widened. Did she suspect...

Before they could say another word to each other, Kuwabara came lumbering over.

"Hey, sweetie pie! What are you doing over here all by your lonesome self?!? Come over with us and have some fun!" exclaimed Kuwabara in that dopey high-pitched voice he uses when he talks to Yukina. "I was talking to Hiei..." Yukina began quietly.

Kuwabara got a look of jelousy and disgust on his face. "What are you talkin' to him for? Don't you remember what I told you about him? He's scary and the only thing he likes to do is kill people. If you get too close he'll probably bite off your head!" Kuwabara whispered as he dragged Yukina away.

"He seems nice to me," the ice apparition protested. "Take it from me, he's not nice! I mean, what kind of guy doesn't like to have fun?!?" _Perhaps a shy, solitary one?_ thought Yukina.

Hiei stared after Kuwabara and his sister. _I'll bet the only reason why he's here is to be with her,_ he thought. He stared blankly at the wall until interrupted by a loud Irish voice. "Hey, Urmeshi, what say you to some karaoke?" "Fine with me, Jin!" giggled the still overjoyed Yusuke.

"I'll start, shall I? And a whee and a whoo and here I go!" Jin flew up onto a table, using it as a stage. Botan threw a microphone to Jin and started the Karaoke Machine. The music came on full blast. "This must be the wrong CD!" shouted Kurama over the music, but Jin sang anyway:

I'm a little tea pot

Short and stout

Here is my handle

Here is my spout

When I get all steamed up

Hear me shout:

Tip me over and pour me out!

Tip me over and pour me out!

He even did body motions to go with it. Yusuke said, "You're crazy, Jin! But not crazier than me!" And he jumped up onto the table and sang with the Wind Master. Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and Kurama were cracking up by the time they started it for the third time.

Touya and Hiei looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Hiei tried to drown out the sound by covering his ears. Touya sat in the chair farthest from the table and read one of Kurama's books.

The next song came on. "Oooohh, I LOVE this song!" shouted Botan. Jin and Yusuke didn't know the words, so they gave the mike to her. Keiko recognized the song and Botan helped her onto the table. They sang:

La la laaa lalala la la laaa

La la laaa lalala laaa

When you're feelin' sad and low

We will take you where you gotta go

Smilin', dancin' everything is free

All you need is positivity

Botan: Colors of the world!

Keiko: Spice up your life!

Botan: Every boy and every girl!

Keiko: Spice up your life!

Botan: People of the world!

Keiko: Spice up your life!

Both: Ahhhhhhh

Botan: Slam it to the left!

Keiko: If you're havin a good time!

Botan: Shake it to the right!

Keiko: If you know that you feel fine!

Botan: Chicas to the front!

Keiko: Uh uh

Both: Go round

Botan: Slam it to the left!

Keiko: If you're havin a good time!

Botan: Shake it to the right!

Keiko: If you know that you feel fine!

Botan: Chicas to the front!

Keiko: Ha ha

Both: Hi ci ya hold tight!

Yellow man in Timbuktu,  
Color for both me and you.  
Kung fu fighting, dancing queen,  
Tribal spacemen, and all that's in between

Botan: Colors of the world!

Keiko: Spice up your life!

Botan: Every boy and every girl!

Keiko: Spice up your life!

Botan: People of the world!

Keiko: Spice up your life!

Both: Ahhhhhhh

Botan: Slam it to the left!

Keiko: If you're havin a good time!

Botan: Shake it to the right!

Keiko: If you know that you feel fine!

Botan: Chicas to the front!

Keiko: Uh uh

Both: Go round

Botan: Slam it to the left!

Keiko: If you're havin a good time!

Botan: Shake it to the right!

Keiko: If you know that you feel fine!

Botan: Chicas to the front!

Keiko: Ha ha

Both: Hi ci ya hold tight!

Flamenco

Lambada

But hip hop is harder

We moonwalk the foxtrot

Then polka the salsa

Shake it shake it shake it

Haka

Shake it shake it shake it

Haka

Arriba! Aha!

Botan: Colors of the world!

Keiko: Spice up your life!

Botan: Every boy and every girl!

Keiko: Spice up your life!

Botan: People of the world!

Keiko: Spice up your life!

Both: Ahhhhhhh

Botan: Slam it to the left!

Keiko: If you're havin a good time!

Botan: Shake it to the right!

Keiko: If you know that you feel fine!

Botan: Chicas to the front!

Keiko: Uh uh

Both: Go round

Botan: Slam it to the left!

Keiko: If you're havin a good time!

Botan: Shake it to the right!

Keiko: If you know that you feel fine!

Botan: Chicas to the front!

Keiko: Ha ha

Both: Hi ci ya hold tight!

Botan: Slam it to the left!

Keiko: If you're havin a good time!

Botan: Shake it to the right!

Keiko: If you know that you feel fine!

Botan: Chicas to the front!

Keiko: Uh uh

Both: Go round

Botan: Slam it to the left!

Keiko: If you're havin a good time!

Botan: Shake it to the right!

Keiko: If you know that you feel fine!

Botan: Chicas to the front!

Keiko: Ha ha

Both: Hi ci ya hold tight!

As they sang, Kuwabara dimmed the lights. Jin, who had brought a disco ball, fastened it to the ceiling and turned it on. Everyone, save Touya and Hiei, began to dance.

Finally, though, Jin swooped down on Touya, pulled him into the air, and began to air-dance with him. Touya was very annoyed. "Jin. Put. Me. Down." "No way, Master of Seriousness! Now some fun we be havin'!" Touya looked helplessly down at Hiei. Hiei shot him an "I pity you" look. _At least that's not me_, he thought in relief.

"Come on, tough stuff! Let's dance!" Hiei barely had a moment to blink before Shizuru was yanking him from his place on the !" Hiei said as he tried, panic-stricken, to release himself. But Shizuru was strong and tall, and she wouldn't let go. She swung Hiei around wildly to the beat. Then she threw him up in the air.

Jin dropped Touya and caught Hiei. Touya landed in Shizuru's arms. Jin began to air-dance with the fire demon, and Shizuru began swinging the Ice Master around.

"I think I'm going to be sick," groaned Touya. "Wind Master, I swear..." threatened Hiei. "Will ya stop swearin' ta kill people, alreddy? It's yer birthday! Lighten up a bit, ya big party pooper, er else me an' my wind'll have ta do it fer ya!"

To Hiei and Touya's relief, the song soon ended. Toward the end, Jin created a soft cyclone that picked up all the dancers, including himself and the disgruntled Hiei and Touya, and twirled them around. When the song ended, everyone landed with their party hats slightly tipped to the side. Hiei was returned to the couch and Touya plopped into his place on the chair. Keiko and Botan stepped off the "stage", giddy and out of breath.

Kuwabara, in his orange party hat, handed a mike to Yusuke and dared him to sing whatever song came on next. Yusuke agreed, and Jin asked if it could be a duet. "Me an' me voice an' Urmeshi an' his make quite a combination, don't you think it so?!" "Yeah, whatever you say, Jin!" Yusuke exclaimed, happy to do another song with his crazy friend.

Kuwabara looked at the CD case. "This one's perfect!" he giggled to himself. The music came on. Kurama's jaw dropped as Yusuke and Jin began to sing:

Both: All my people in the crowd

Both: Grab a partner take it down

Yusuke: It's me against the music

Jin: Uh huh

Yusuke: It's just me

Jin: And me

Yusuke: Yeah

Jin: C'mon

Jin: Hey Yusuke

Yusuke: Are you ready

Jin: Uh huh, are you

Yusuke: Uh

Both: No one cares

Yusuke: It's whippin' my hair, it's pullin' my waist

Both: To hell with stairs

Yusuke: The sweat is drippin' all over my face

Both: And no one's there

Yusuke: I'm the only one dancin' up in this place

Both: Tonight I'm here

Yusuke: Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass

Yusuke:

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

It's like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in the zone

I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get you're rythem

Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa

In a minute I'm a take a you on

I'm a take a you on

Both: Hey, hey, hey

Both: All my people on the floor

Yusuke: Let me see you dance

Jin: Let me see ya

Both: All my people wantin' more

Yusuke: Let me see you dance

Jin: I wanna see ya

Both: All my people round and round

Yusuke: Let me see you dance

Jin: Let me see ya

Both: All my people in the crowd

Yusuke: Let me see you dance

Jin: I wanna see ya

Both:

So how would you like a friendly competition

Let's take on the song

It's you and me baby we're the music

Time to party all night long

Both: We're almost there

Yusuke: I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain

Both: My soul is bare

Yusuke: My hips are movin' at a rapid pace

Both: Baby feel it burn

Yusuke: From the tip of my toes, runnin' through my veins

Both: And now's you're turn

Yusuke: Let me see what you've got, don't hesitate

Yusuke:

I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music

It's like a competition, me against the beat

I wanna get in the zone

I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get you're rythem

Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa

In a minute I'm a take a you on

I'm a take a you on

Both: Hey, hey, hey

Both: All my people on the floor

Yusuke: Let me see you dance

Jin: Let me see ya

Both: All my people wantin' more

Yusuke: Let me see you dance

Jin: I wanna see ya

Both: All my people round and round

Yusuke: Let me see you dance

Jin: Let me see ya

Both: All my people in the crowd

Yusuke: Let me see you dance

Jin: I wanna see ya

Both:

So how would you like a friendly competition

Let's take on the song

It's you and me baby we're the music

Time to party all night long

Both:

Get on the floor, baby lose control

Just work you're body, and let it go

If you wanna party, just grab somebody

Jin: Hey Yusuke

Both: We can dance all night long

Jin:

Hey Yusuke, you say you wanna lose control

Come over here I got somethin' to show ya

Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare you're soul

If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got

Yusuke: All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

Jin: Come on Yusuke lose control, watch you take it down

Both:

Get on the floor, baby lose control

Just work you're body, and let it go

If you wanna party, just grab somebody

Jin: Hey Yusuke

Both: We can dance all night long

Yusuke: All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance

Jin: C'mon Yusuke take it down, make the music dance

Yusuke: All my people round and round, party all night long

Jin: C'mon Yusuke lose control, watch you take it down

As they sang, they danced wildly. Jin even created a whirlwind to encourage the dumbfounded audience to dance along, and they happily obliged. Before they started, Touya snuck out of the room, afraid of having to "dance" again. Hiei tried to camouflage himself into the couch.

"Hiei? Would you like to dance?" Hiei looked up and saw Yukina, with her red sideways party hat perched atop her mint green hair, staring at him. Hiei quickly grasped for words, but none came to his mouth. "I...I...I," he stammered. _Why is she asking me? Isn't she dancing with the fool? Has she gotten tired of him? Or is she coming to me because she's tired of him stepping on her feet?_

Finally he mumbled, "I can't dance." "Listen, if Kazuma can dance, you certainly can." Yukina laughed. Then she looked surprised at herself for making such a bold comment. "But if you don't want to it's okay," she added quietly, looking down.

Hiei grappled with himself over whether he should make her happy or refrain from looking like a fool. "I...guess I could try," he offered hesitantly. His sister's face lit up. "Really?" "Sure. Why not?" Hiei felt like killing himself. He got up and let his sister lead him over to where no one else was dancing. "Thanks, Hiei," she whispered. Hiei blushed and rolled his eyes.

Yukina started to dance, and Hiei attempted to copy her. "It doesn't have to be perfect, Hiei. You have to feel it." Hiei stopped. "Listen to the beat. What does it make you want to do?" _It makes me want to die_, Hiei answered in his mind. But, he closed his eyes and focused on the music.

"How can you hear the beat when those two are singing so loudly? And horribly," asked Hiei. "Forget about the words. Just concentrate on the music itself," answered his sister. _I can't believe I'm teaching Hiei how to dance,_ she thought. _Kazuma is wrong about him. He's just like anyone else, only dangerous when he has to be. He's not evil, just confused sometimes. He's never had a real family..._


	7. The Dancing Fire Demon

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

Nikaru- I know! He should tell her! I might make him tell her, but I'm not sure yet...

K.C. Whitestar- LOL!! Glad you thought it was funny!!

hieigirl10- I like that idea! Maybe I'll use it later on in the story...

SamiKisMet- Glad you like!!

Minakara- No, it's not over yet!

Jessica- Really glad you like it!!

Miyu399- LOL!! Go Hiei and Touya!! I'm glad you like it!! Here's your update!!

((Please review and tell me what you think!!))

Hiei concentrated hard. He tuned out Jin and Yusuke's voices. He became oblivious to the noise of the other party-goers. He cleared his mind of his own voice telling him what a fool he was being. All he could hear was the music.

Hiei's hand began to twitch in time to the beat. Slowly, his body began to move with the music. "You're doing great," said Yukina. Hiei's concentration was broken. He stopped moving and opened his eyes. "No, don't stop. You were doing so well."

Hiei was confused. What was she talking about? Had he been so careless as to drop his guard? Had he actually been dancing?

"Yes, you were dancing." It was like his sister could read his thoughts. "And you were doing quite well, too." Hiei stared at her. "Try again," she said. Hiei let her words soak in. He, the "ruthless" fire demon, had actually been dancing. He couldn't believe it.

"Try again," Yukina repeated. Hiei wasn't about to refuse his sister's request. Besides, he was beginning to become interested in this human activity. It was quite intriguing.

So, he closed his eyes. "No. Leave them open this time," Yukina said. Hiei opened his eyes and tried to focus. It was hard to concentrate when he could see his sister watching him. He began to move.

Yukina watched what he was doing. "Loosen up a bit. That's right. You can move your arms, you know. Good. Now..." She started to dance along with him.

Kurama spotted glints of blue and red out of the corner of his eye. He scanned the room for the source. His eyes fixated on a minty-green haired ice apparition in a red hat dancing with a black haired fire demon in a blue hat. _Yukina is dancing with Hiei?!?_

The fox stared for a moment in shock. Then he realized that the others would soon be pestering him about what he was looking at, and then they would look too. Even though Kurama had been the one to plan this whole thing, he didn't want to be the one to alert the others to Hiei's new ability. So, he continued to dance and watch the siblings out of the corner of his eye.

By this time, Jin and Yusuke had almost completed the song. Jin soared into the air for his solo. (Hey Yusuke, you say you wanna lose control-----C'mon Yusuke lose control, watch you take it down)

As he sang, he saw Hiei and Yukina "taking it down" in a corner farthest from the stage. He released his laughter in the form of a few mid-air flips. He floated back down to the stage and the two took their finishing poses.

Jin couldn't help himself. He made a gust of wind pause the CD, grabbed the microphone, and shouted, "I jus' wanna give a roun' of applause ta the best dance partners I've ever seen in me life, aside from me an' Urmeshi!" While everyone giggled, he gestured over to where Hiei and Yukina were catching their breath. Everyone turned to look.

In a flash, Hiei was in his place on the couch, looking bored and disgusted, pretending not to know what Jin was talking about. Yukina played along, knowing that Hiei had a reputation to uphold. But the quick-eyed Yusuke and Kurama and the spiritually aware Kuwabara and Shizuru had seen the fire demon look up in shock and speed over to the sofa.

Yusuke and Kuwabara started cracking up. "You saying...he was...dancing?!?!" Yusuke choked through hysterical laughter. Jin nodded enthusiastically. "Yep! Saw it with me own two eyes! Him an' the ice maid gettin' all light in the feet an' heavy on the beat!" Yusuke and Kuwabara, along with Shizuru, doubled over with laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Keiko. "We were all making fools of ourselves up on the stage a few minutes ago. Besides, I think it's sweet." Kurama nodded in agreement, though his face was distorted with the laughter threatening to burst out.

Hiei and Yukina looked at each other. What are we supposed to tell them? asked Yukina telepathically. Hiei gave a start. He didn't know she could thought-speak. I don't know, he answered.

The Wind Master saw us, and they all believe him. If we try to cover it up, things might get worse, Yukina said. She added, Especially for you. Hiei groaned silently. Maybe we should just admit it. I mean, what's so wrong about you trying to have a good time?

At this point, Kurama had finally burst. Yusuke and Kuwabara were rolling on the floor, their faced tear-stained, shouting things like, "Oh look, it's the dancing fire demon!!!" in between fits of hysterics.

Hiei had to work to keep his face blank. What's wrong with me having a good time?!? Everything!! You can see for yourself! They laugh whenever I do something to try to fit in. They laugh when they find out something bothers me. They even laughed when I found out that you...

Hiei was just about to finish with were searching for your brother. but he stopped in mid-sentence. He had let his thought slip. What was he supposed to do now?

Luckily, Yukina didn't notice. And if she did, she didn't bring it up. But she was angry. _Why should Hiei be ridiculed for having fun?!?_

So, with her eyes hard and glowing, she walked over to Kuwabara and slapped him hard on the cheek. She did the same to Yusuke, except harder, before Keiko could. She was so angry and so into it that by the time she got to Kurama, her hand had balled into a fist, and it hit him square in the jaw.

Everything stopped for a moment. Jin quickly clamped his mouth shut and soared to the ceiling to avoid Yukina's wrath. Touya had heard the laughter and was now standing in the doorway, his book lying on the floor where he had dropped it, eyes wide in disbelief. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama stood with their hands to their faces, mouths hanging open, gaping at the ice maiden. Even Hiei was shocked. He sat on the couch with his eyes wide and his mouth even wider. Botan and Shizuru, who had stopped giggling just in time, and Keiko cheered.

Yukina glared at each of them, first Kuwabara, who didn't even try his sappy love talk, then Yusuke, who looked from Yukina to Hiei and back to Yukina again, then Kurama, who gave her a look that said, "What did I do to deserve that?!?", and finally up to Jin, who cowered by his still-shining disco ball.

"I can't believe you!" Yukina yelled. "You're acting like a bunch of little kids who are at a birthday party and laugh when the adults start to play with you! What is so funny about Hiei having a good time?!? Well?"

She paused for a response. There was none. "Like Keiko kindly said before, you were all having a great time singing and dancing like fools, and so was I." She stopped to catch her breath. She had never yelled like this before, and she was quite surprised at herself. But she felt good about it, and she continued. "Besides, it's not like Hiei had a choice. I asked him to dance with me, and being the gentleman he is, he did not refuse."

Touya was the first one to break the silence that followed Yukina's speech. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" he asked quietly. Yukina looked at him with fire still in her eyes. "Yusuke and Jin were singing and carrying on, and everyone else was dancing, and I saw Hiei sitting there alone. So, I asked him to dance with me, and he hesitantly agreed. Jin saw us dancing together and told everyone else. They began laughing at Hiei. That's what happened."

Touya's ice blue eyes began to sparkle with amusement, but Yukina's glare dimmed them.

Yukina walked over to Hiei. She smiled at him. "That takes care of them," she joked. Hiei fought the astonished look off his face and muttered, "Thanks. You didn't have to do that." Yukina rolled her eyes. "Yes I did. It wasn't fair to you. Besides," she added as she flexed her hand, "it felt good." She smiled and laughed.

Hiei hesitated a moment, unsure of what to do, but then he joined her in her laughter.

"Great," mumbled Yusuke. "Now we have a laughing, dancing fire demon." No one dared to even crack a smile.


	8. Happy Birthday to You!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

A huge thank you to all my reviewers:

Hakudoshi-chan- Um...tea...yeah...?

Twilight-Crystal- Glad you like it!! Here's your update!!

pure-thornless-rose- I'm really glad you like it!!

K.C. Whitestar- Yes, bakas!! I'm glad you like Yukina's attitude because you'll be seeing more of it...

KayHiei- Glad you like!! Like I said before, more evil Yukina...

Pshyco 24- OF COURSE I'm writing more!!!

Jessica- Glad you like, here's the update!

Karuto-chan- I'm so glad you like it!! Yay!! Here's the update you asked for!!

Dark-Autumn- Glad you like it!!

MoonSilverEyes- Sure, Hiei and Touya are friends. And I read and reviewed your fic, I liked it! Thanks for reviewing!!

redangel- Glad you liked the songs they song!! Like I said, I was laughing hysterically when I wrote it!!

Bar-Ohki- Yes, craziness was one of my goals!

Red Roses2- I guess you're a happy little human, cause here's your update! I'm so glad you like it and it's in your favorites!! Thanks!!

Samara- You have now officially lived to see the day that Yukina lost her cool...but wait till you see her in this chapter...

BlazingBotan- No it's not over already!!! Are you insane?!? Glad you like it!!

foxgal- Glad you like!! I'll try my best!!

hieifan9000- Sorry, not really making this a pairing fic. But thankies for the review!!

((Everyone else, please, please, please review!!!!))

Everyone finally recovered from Yukina's attack. "Now that that's settled, why don't we have some cake? After that, Hiei can open his presents," suggested Botan.

Hiei narrowed his eyes. --Did she just say presents?-- --Yes, Hiei. Birthday presents,-- answered Yukina. Hiei jumped. He hadn't even realized he had spoken telepathically. --Aren't they those things in boxes wrapped in shiny colored paper?-- he asked. Yukina giggled in her mind. --Yes, Hiei!-- --I never could see the point in those,-- Hiei grumbled.

Kurama walked out of the room to get the cake. Everyone else set up chairs around the table that had served as a stage. Yukina made sure to sit next to her brother, who was at the head of the table.

Kurama walked back in with a chocolate ice cream cake. On top were four burning candles. "One for each year we've known each other," Kurama explained. Hiei mentally rolled his eyes. Kurama was too sentimental.

Jin started in again. "Me me me me," he sang, pretending to warm up for a solo performance. "An' a one, an' a two..." he said. Everyone started to sing "Happy Birthday." No one noticed in the candlelight, but Hiei's cheeks were bright red in embarrassment. They finished the song.

"Blow out the candles," Yukina said. "An' don' ferget ta make a wish!" shouted Jin. Yusuke had his camera ready and waiting to snap a picture. Hiei shot him an evil look, sighed, took a breath, and blew. The candles quickly flickered out. Jin, Kurama, and Yukina led the cheers. The cake was served and eaten. Hiei thought it was delicious, and he rivaled Jin in eating the most.

The friends talked and joked and laughed for a while, but finally Jin couldn't take it anymore. "Is he or isn' he openin' all those big bundles o' good stuff?!?" So, they all sat down on the floor around the couch.

"Whose do you want to open first, Hiei?" Touya asked as everyone brought in their gifts. "It doesn't really matter," answered the fire demon. Of course, his sister brought her's over first. "I hope you like it," she said. Hiei knew he would like anything Yukina gave him, but he would never tell her that.

Having never done this before, he slowly opened the paper. "Oh, cum on, rip it alreddy!" shouted Jin. But Hiei took his time. He finally pulled the paper off whatever it was. It looked like a carton of ice cream. He opened it, and saw that it was ice cream. Hiei looked at Yukina in confusion. Wouldn't ice cream have melted by now?

Yukina explained, "Kurama told me you like sweet snow, so I decided to make some for you. I put a spell on it that makes it any flavor you want, and Touya helped me with a spell that makes it cold all the time, so you don't have to store it in the freezer." Hiei smiled slightly at her thoughtfulness. "Thank you," he said.

"So he does have manners," muttered Yusuke. Hiei ignored him.

"Do you like it?" asked Yukina hopefully. Hiei nodded. "Really?" gasped the Ice Maiden. For the first time, Hiei grinned. He was learning to be more comfortable around his sister. "Of course I do." Yukina squealed with delight and flung her arms around her brother's neck.

Hiei started to pull back, but he stopped himself. He knew Yukina wanted him to return the hug. He cautiously put his arms around his sister's back.

Kuwabara looked at them with jealousy flashing in his eyes. "Okay, okay, enough already, on to the next one!" he exclaimed a bit too loudly as he picked up another present and shoved it at Hiei. Hiei held back a rude comment, but there was no need.

"Kazuma!" Yukina pried her arms from around Hiei's neck, walked over to Kuwabara, and slapped him hard again. "Learn some manners!" she yelled. "But, sweetums..."

Yukina smacked him again. "Don't 'sweetums' me! I have had it up to here with your foolish nonsense talk!" She gestured high above her head. "And enough with the cracks about Hiei! He's not a bad person and you know it!" She hit him again.

At this point, Jin, Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan were cheering her on. Hiei sat on the couch with a smug look on his face that clearly said, "That's my sister and I'm proud of it!" Kurama and Touya just watched in shock.

"You don't want me to be near Hiei because you're jealous of him! And to be quite honest he's a much better man than you are!" "But..." "Don't 'but' me!" She punched him that time. "Now apologize to me!" Kuwabara instantly obliged. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I'll never do it again!!"

"Good. Now, apologize to Hiei." "What?!?" "You heard me!" Yukina raised her hand in warning. "Apologize to Hiei!" "But..." Yukina punched him so hard he flew head first into the wall. "NOW!!!"

Kuwabara lifted his head out of the small dent it had made in the wall. He crawled over to Hiei and exclaimed, "I'm sorry Hiei! I'll never do it again! Just please make her stop hitting me!!"

Hiei smirked. "Your apology is appreciated," he said with an evil tone in his voice. Then he looked at his sister. "Yukina, maybe you should make him apologize to every single one of us for creating a scene." "Good idea, Hiei." Yukina flexed her hand. "No, no, please make her stop!!! Please, please, please!!!" Kuwabara wailed.

He grabbed Hiei's leg. "Be..quiet..and..let..go..of..me..baka!!" Hiei shook his leg frantically, but Kuwabara would not let go or stop wailing at the top of his lungs.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Fine!! Yukina, I think the fool has had enough punishment for one day. There...I...said...it...now...get...OFF!!" He gave his leg one final shake, and Kuwabara slid off and stopped yelling.

"Whew. That was close. I really am sorry, sweetie..." Kuwabara realized he had let himself slip. Yukina gave him an evil look, and he ran from the room, screaming.


	9. Gel and a Tshirt

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

hieifan9000- Glad you like it! Yes, Yusuke gives Hiei something extremely ridiculous.

((Everyone else, reviews please!!))

Yusuke walked back into the room with a huge grin on his face. "Kuwabara locked himself in the bathroom, and he won't come out." Laughter echoed through the room.

"Yukina! I never woulda thought ya could be so cruel!" Jin yelled. "You go girl!" exclaimed Shizuru. She gave Yukina a high five. "Usually I'm the only girl who can make my baby bro cry for his mommy."

Hiei and Yukina looked at each other and smiled.

"On to the next present then!" said Botan. "Who's next?" Yusuke grabbed a package off the pile. "This one is..." He looked at the tag. "...mine." He handed the present to Hiei. Hiei took it and slowly tore the paper off.

When he saw what was in the package he narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What is it, Hiei?" asked Kurama.

Hiei looked at it closely before answering. "Hair gel." Everyone looked at each other, looked at Hiei's spiked-up hair, and broke out in hysterical laughter. Even Yukina was laughing.

"I figured you could use it to help your hair defy all laws of gravity," Yusuke managed to say. Hiei glared at him. "Baka! My hair is like this naturally. I do not need hair gel." "Yeah, whatever!" Yusuke replied.

Finally the laughter died down. Kurama managed to stand up despite his aching side and take another gift off the pile. "This one is Kuwabara's," he said. Hiei rolled his eyes, took the sloppily wrapped package, and tore of the paper. Under the paper was a black box that said HOT TOPIC on it in red letters. "What's a Hot Topic?" asked Hiei.

"Hot Topic is a rocker store in the mall," answered Shizuru. "It sells clothes, CDs, posters, and stuff like that. It's pretty cool, I guess."

Hiei slowly opened the box and pulled out what was inside. It was a black T-shirt that had **I KILL FOR FUN** printed in white block letters on it. "Baka," Hiei and Yukina muttered at the same time.


	10. Stone and Dragon

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thank you to my reviewers:

Samara- I know the chapters are short! I'm sorry! It's just that I like to update asap. I'll try to make them longer.

hieifan9000- Kuwabara is a baka. Yes great idea!! Next chapter will be Botan's gift! The dreaded p--- something or other!

BlazingBotan- Next chapter is Botan's present! Glad you like it!!

((Everyone else, please review!!))

"Next one!" Jin said. He grabbed a gift off the pile and read the tag. "Ah, this one be from Icy!" "I told you not to call me that," Touya said, mildly annoyed. Jin simply rolled his eyes and handed the package to Hiei.

The fire demon looked at it with curiosity. This was not wrapped in paper. It was wrapped in a thin layer of ice. "I thought it looked nicer than paper, and it doesn't make a mess if you melt it into steam," Touya confessed. "Tha's jus' a complicated way of sayin' tha' he's a neat freak," Jin muttered. Touya growled.

Grinning slightly, Hiei used his energy to make the ice evaporate. Under the sheet of ice was a box. He opened it. Inside was a glowing red stone, crusted in black. A whet stone.

"I made it myself," the Ice Master said, "the red stone is ruby, and the black is lava from a volcano. It won't dull or break, no matter how many times you use it." Hiei smiled. He had been needing a new one for his sword, and with this, he would never need a new one again. "It's beautiful," said Yukina. Hiei nodded. "Thank you." Touya smiled, his icy eyes shimmering.

Keiko took another package off the pile. "This is from me," she said, handing it to Hiei. The fire demon slowly tore the paper off to reveal a large, thin box. He opened the box to find tissue paper. "Paper?" he questioned. "Underneath the paper, silly!" Keiko laughed.

Hiei reached under the paper and pulled out what was underneath. His eyes grew wide. It was...beautiful. It was a black silk tank top. Embroidered on the front was an amazing blue and silver dragon. "Do you like it?" asked Keiko. Hiei nodded, speechless.

Finally Hiei shook himself out of it. "You...made this?" Keiko nodded, blushing. "Thank you. It's amazing." Keiko turned even redder. "I'm glad you like it."


	11. Um, Pink?

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to hieifan9000 for giving me the idea for Botan's present!

((Hope you like this chapter! Please review!!!))

"My turn!" exclaimed Botan. She grabbed her gift off the shrinking pile and gave it to Hiei. Hiei winced slightly. It was wrapped in pink paper. He HATED pink.

"Well, what's taking so long? Open it already!" Botan giggled. Hiei quickly ripped off the pink paper and came face to face with a pink box. He winced again. More pink. He opened the box and saw pink tissue paper. He sighed, then his eyes widened in realization. At this rate, the gift inside...might be...

"PINK!" Yusuke shrieked in laughter as Hiei pulled out the gift. It was a pink outfit. Hot pink pants, a light pink tank top, and even a pale pink bandana for his forehead. Hiei stared at it in shock, while Yusuke rolled around on the floor in laughter. Then Jin burst out laughing, and Keiko, and Shizuru. Kurama couldn't contain it any longer, Touya's eyes glimmered in amusement, and even Yukina had to chuckle.

Botan glanced wildly around the room. "What's so funny? I think he'd look cute in pink!" That just resulted in more laughter. Even Touya was now belting out laughs, and holding his aching side. Hiei turned a shade of pink that matched the tank top.

Finally they were all able to calm down. Hiei stuffed the pink outfit back in the pink box and put it as far away from him as possible. Yukina handed him the next gift. "From Shizuru," she said, a smile still on her face. "And let's hope it's not more pink." Everyone except Botan laughed. She just grumbled that no one ever appreciated her.

Shizuru's gift was a long box. When Hiei opened it, he found something long and thin wrapped in paper. He tore off the paper and his eyes grew wide. It was a new katana, in a black sheathe. The katana hilt was ruby red with a silver dragon twined around it. He drew the sword and tested it. Magnificent. But how did Shizuru get something like this?

"It was pretty expensive," Shizuru admitted. "Yusuke and Keiko pitched in a little, and Kurama, and even Kazuma gave me some money, though I did have to threaten him a little for it." She smiled. "So really it's from all of us. You like it?" Hiei nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"And now fer mine!" Jin exclaimed, taking the last gift and giving it to Hiei. Hiei tore the paper off and opened the black case. Inside were two gleaming twin daggers shaped like dragon's teeth. The handles were red, and around them twined silver dragons.

"Icy and me made 'em to match the sword," Jin explained, grinning. "One can never have too many blades, don't you think it so?" Hiei nodded and looked closer at his new sheathe. Sure enough, there were two smaller sheathes for the daggers on either side of the strap.

Hiei couldn't help but smile. He had such good friends, even if they were bakas sometimes.

"I haven't given you my present yet," Kurama truthfully stated. "I'll be right back." The kitsune stood and left the room.


	12. Kurama's Gift

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH. But I do own two adorable doggies!!

Thanks to my reviewers:

hieifan9000- Of course they'll play some more games! Thanks for the suggestions! Oh, that happened to me a few times too. It's weird.

MoonSilverEyes- Sorry, no real pairings in this story. But I'm glad you like it!!

Minakara- Glad you like!! Here's your update!!

Nahima- I'll try to make the chapters longer! Yes, Hiei is a little ooc, but I wanted to bring out the more emotional side of him no one ever sees. And as for the cash...you think I have that much money?! Have some candy instead. -_gives you 10 million bars of chocolate_- It's better for you. Just don't make the monkies attack me!!

Mary- LOL thanks! Here, I have a spare shirt here. -_gives you tshirt_- Glad you like it!! Here's your update!!

Karuto-chan- Hiei has great friends! I agree, that is the best present of all!!

((Everyone else, please review!!!))

"Close your eyes, Hiei," came Kurama's voice from the hall. "Why?" Hiei asked. "Just do it," Kurama's voice answered. Sighing, Hiei closed his eyes. "All of them, Hiei," Kurama said sternly. "Hn," Hiei said, but closed his Jagan also.

When Hiei heard quiet gasps coming from the girls, he knew it must be something, well...oh, how he loathed this word...cute. "You can open them now," Kurama said. Hiei's eyes shot open. There, in front of him, was a black and white blob of fur with eyes.

"A...dog?" Hiei questioned. The dog wagged its tail. "She's a Border Collie. Her name is Buttons," Kurama said, smiling. "I saw her at the adoption center. They said she had been abandoned as a puppy, and been to three shelters before I found her. They were going to put her to sleep if she didn't find a home soon. I couldn't leave her."

Before Kurama could stop her, Buttons the Border Collie had put her front paws in Hiei's lap and was licking his face. "Awwww," the girls said. Yusuke laughed. "I never thought you were the cute fuzzy type, Hiei!"

Hiei grimaced, but soon Buttons stopped and got off him, sitting instead at his feet and looking up at him with her big brown eyes. "What am I going to do with a dog?" Hiei growled. Buttons thumped her tail against his leg and stared up at him, begging for attention.

Hiei heard Kurama's words echo in his head. "...abandoned as a puppy...three shelters...put her to sleep if she didn't find a home..." These words reminded Hiei of his own past, abandoned at birth, pushed from one place to another, fighting for his life...

Without thinking he put a hand down and scratched the dog's head. "I'll look after her, if you can't," Kurama said. "But she's yours. Besides, I don't think she'd like it much if she were separated from her friend for long." Hiei glanced up at him. "Friend?"

Kurama smiled, then whistled. A smaller dog came trotting proudly into the room, tongue lolling happily out of its mouth. "Aww, just like a little Lassie!" Keiko exclaimed. "This is Classy, a Shetland Sheepdog," Kurama said, reaching down to pet her. "I couldn't get one for you and not think of myself, after all."

Hiei had to smile at the proud little dog. He remembered Kurama telling him about dogs once. "They'll always be there for you. You can tell a dog anything, and they'll never breathe a word. No wonder why they're called Man's Best Friend." --_Everyone deserves a best friend, even you,_-- Kurama said telepathically. Hiei smiled. "Thank you, Kurama." Everyone came over to pet Classy and Buttons.

Then, Kuwabara stuck his head around the doorway. "Uh, is it safe?" he asked. Then he spotted the dogs. "Puppies!" he exclaimed, and jetted over to pet them.

Buttons growled at him, and Classy leapt at him, barking like a maniac. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kuwabara wailed, running away from the mad little dog. "NICE DOGGIE, NICE DOGGIE!!!" Soon Buttons joined in the chase. Around and around they went, the two dogs not too far behind the terrified teen.

Then Buttons stopped and waited while Classy chased him around again. He stopped short. He was trapped between the two dogs. "Hn," Hiei said, "Seems they know what a fool he is. She may be useful after all." "Somebody please HELP ME!!!" Kuwabara wailed as the dogs inched closer.

After everyone had a good laugh, Kurama whistled, and the dogs trotted happily over to him. Kuwabara dropped to the ground, exhausted, while everyone complimented the dogs on what good girls they were!


	13. Some Games

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I do own two adorable doggies!

Thanks to my reviewers:

hieifan9000- I got your review on my email alert, but for some reason I can't see it here. Weird. I used your idea about Buttons and Classy. Thanks! The dogs are based on my dogs. Well, Buttons is my dog, Classy is my sister's. Actually, the basis for this whole story was Hiei getting a dog...that's how I started writing it, anyway, and it just evolved from there. And sorry about the short chapters! I'm trying to make them longer!

MoonSilverEyes- Thanks for the game suggestions! I used that one, "Who can knock out Kuwabara?" Great!! Thanks!!

fox gal- Glad you like it, and no, that's not the end!

ninja wolf- Glad you like it, here's the update!

spirtfox- I'm glad you like it! Here's the next chapter!

Red Roses2- Glad you like my doggies! Here's the update! (and thank you Hiei for your kind input)

Minakara- Glad you like it! Here's the update!

Donamarine- Thanks! I'm glad you like my work! And you almost slipped there...be more careful next time! lol. Wow, you have a Border Collie/German Shepherd? Must be really cute! I'm enjoying writing this fic a lot! Thanks again!

BlazingBotan- Glad you love it! Here's the update!

lil' anime princess Paige- Glad you think it's funny! Here's the next chapter!

Samara- Nah, don't worry about it, you weren't nagging. Glad you like it! And yes, there's definately more!

I am Kurama- You're Kurama?! lol cool name :-) Glad you like the story! Thanks for highly recommending! Here's the update!

KagamiGirl14- Glad you like the story and the doggies!

Nahima- Um...you're asking me for this why? You're sure asking for a lot...-_gives you the corn chips and Nacho cheese you asked for wrapped in yellow, red, blue, and green tissue paper-_ Yes, more Kuwabaka bashing (but not entirely by Buttons) And here's the update you requested, Master. -_bows-_ Your dog must be cute! Yes, Buttons is my dog's name, and she's named that because of her front paws. They're white with black spots that look like buttons.

Gizmo369- Glad you like it! I know, the chapters are short, sorry! Here's the update!

Seraphim-Nyck- Yes, I am quite aware that Kurama is of the male gender, and I do not intend to have it any other way. Thanks for the review, though.

Carri- Uh...what's with the army? (Kurama, here's your ticket out of there.) There I updated so release Kurama! Thanks for the review!

Midoriyugi-chan- Yeah, Hiei in pink is scary. Here's the update!

animefanatic16- Glad you like it! And Hiei may tell Yukina in a later chapter...

Nekala- Glad you like it!

K.C. Whitestar- LOL! Glad you like it!

((Please review and tell me what you think!!))

"Okay, let's play some games!" Botan exclaimed. "Like what?" Kurama asked. Yusuke got a sly grin on his face. "I'll be right back," he said, and slipped out of the room.

A few minutes later, he returned with an empty bottle in his hand. Kurama narrowed his eyes. "No, Yusuke. I don't much care for that game." Yusuke grinned. "Aw, come on, just one spin!" With that, he set the bottle on the floor and spun. It landed on Keiko. She blushed and shook her head. "Yusuke..." But the Detective was leaning in anyway.

And then it was Buttons to the rescue.

Yusuke jumped back. "Ack! Dog germs!" he exclaimed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He ran out to the bathroom for mouthwash. Everyone broke out in laughter. Buttons sat, wagging her tail happily. "I think we've had enough of that game," Kurama said, throwing the bottle in the trash. Keiko petted Buttons. "Thanks, girl. You sure showed him."

"So, what game should we play?" Yukina asked. "How about me own game, called Who Can Knock Out Kuwabara?" Jin asked in a hushed voice. They all glanced over at the orange-haired boy sulking in a corner. "I know someone who can!" Shizuru exclaimed, and pointed at Yukina. The koorime blushed. "It's fine with me," Touya said, not particularly fond of Kuwabara himself. Botan and Keiko nodded their approval. Kurama sighed. "Fine. But don't hit him too hard." Hiei's eyes glistened. This was something he had been wanting to do for a _long_ time.

"Um, Kazuma?" Yukina said sweetly. Kuwabara looked up hopefully. "Yes, Yukina?" He bit his tounge to keep from adding "my love." "I was wondering if you'd help us play a game," Yukina said. Kuwabara immediately brightened. He zoomed over to the koorime and knelt, taking her hands in his. "Anything for you, Yukina." The ice maiden smiled. "Thank you, very much."

Then, her face hardening, she ripped her hand from Kuwabara's grasp and punched him hard across the face. Kuwabara yelped as his head flew into the wall. Then he stumbled up and ran. Yukina was disappointed that she didn't knock him out.

"My turn!" Shizuru exclaimed, and caught Kuwabara by the back of his shirt before he got too far. She hit him as hard as she could, causing him to scream pitifully but not pass out.

Disappointed, Shizuru passed her brother over to Keiko, who slapped him as hard as she could, but it only made his cheek increasingly redder than before.

Botan stepped up to bat next. She formed her oar and whacked him over the head. He crumpled to the ground, starry-eyed, but the next minute he was back up and trying to run again.

Jin caught him this time, and brought him up in the air with a mighty tornado that almost picked up the other party guests and the furniture. The tornado swung Kuwabara around and around. When it finally set him down, he stumbled around, extremely dizzy, but he still didn't pass out.

Touya took a turn and blew ice cold wind in Kuwabara's direction. Kuwabara shivered and his skin turned blue, but other than that nothing happened.

Hiei flew at the fool and hit him in the chest. Kuwabara flew backward and hit his head on the windowsill. He slumped over, almost unconscious, but not quite.

Finally Kurama extended his Rose Whip and stung Kuwabara with it. The baka was finally unconscious. Everyone cheered. Then Yusuke walked back in, grumbling something about dogs. He saw Kuwabara unconscious in the corner, and started yelling at everyone because they didn't let him in on the fun.


	14. Rose Whips and Ice Apparitions

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

Botan-Hiei-Daughter- Thanks for the game suggestions! I'll see what I can use here...

K.C. Whitestar- Good thing you DON'T feel bad for Kuwabara...that would prove that you are totally insane!! Nah just kidding lol. Glad you like it! Thanks!

spirtfox- Yukina has LOTS of Hiei in her and that's what I wanted to bring out. Thanks for the review!

BlazingBotan- I know, he should! Glad you like it!

foxgal- Glad you like it!

Kanno- Awwwwwww!! I wish I could see Radar!! I'm sorry about your other dogs, though...it's really hard to lose your pets. It's okay, you're allowed to ramble...heck, I do it all the time! Thanks a lot for reviewing!

KaraKurama- I'm glad you like! Thanks!

Samara- lol thanks! Glad you like it!

Demoness Gang- I'm glad you like it! Finally here's the next chapter!

Carri- I REMEMBER YOU NOW!! I'm really really sorry I didn't remember before!! Your undead minions are really cool...just keep them away from me!! (hides) Here's your chapter!

hi- Glad you like it! Thanks!

sara-chan10- Great idea!! OMG I LOVE IT!! Except Kurama won't kill Yusuke, of course...that'd be bad...lol wait till you see what I have in store...

Gizmo369- Thanks! Glad you're enjoying!

Kuramagurl- I'm glad you like it so much!! Thanks a bunch!!

Donamarine- thanks for the suggestion! Maybe I'll use it in the next chappie!

Red Roses2- LOL I LOVE that look!!! Here's the update!!

Fanruby19- I actually have a lot of other fanfics on this site, just click the link on my name and it should come up with about 20 something fics. Thanks a lot, I'm so glad you like my work! I'm also glad it made you feel better! Thanks again!

Midoriyugi-chan- lol me too! Thanks...here's the update!

AnimeStr- Thanks for the review!

snowmew- Glad you like! Thanks!

Nekala- Thanks a lot! I'm really glad you like it!!

Suntiger- I know, I bashed a little too much, and I apologize. I agree, I really don't like Kuwabara, but he's loyal and he's got a good heart. Plus he's funny. I'm glad you decided to read this, and I'm happy you like it!!

KagamiGirl14- Glad you like it! Here's the update!

essence of good and evil- Thanks for the ideas...I'll try my best to use them, but if I don't it doesn't mean I don't like them, cause I do! I'll try to fit them in somewhere in the next chapters! Of course there's more! Here it is!

Kamikaze100- There are definitely more chapters! Thanks for the review!

KoruKazeOokami- Glad you like it! Thanks for the idea! LOL I like it!! I'll try to find a place for it in the story!!

Tricia- Glad you like!

animefanitic16- I'm writing more now! Thanks for reviewing!

XiReN- Fine! Touya/Yukina it is, BUT ONLY A LITTLE!! I really don't want to turn this into a pairing fic with people making out all over the place...but I guess a little won't hurt. And I think it turned out good! It's in the chapter for you, so enjoy!

jaderabbit- Glad you like it!! Here's the update!

MoshuiMing- Again, I apologize for all the Kuwa-bashing. He is a pretty good character overall, and he doesn't deserve that treatment...sometimes. Sorry again, ad I'm happy you like my work! Thanks so much!

Angelkitsune- Okay! Here's the update! I'm glad you like it! Thanks a lot!

I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to update!!! I've been extremely busy!! I'll try my best to update as often as possible, but I beg you to be patient because I have school and lots of schoolwork to do. Without any further ado, here's the long-awaited next chapter!! Enjoy and please review!!

.....................

"Well, I don't think we should be playing anymore of those kinds of games..." Kurama said quietly after Yusuke had finally stopped yelling at them all for not letting him in on the fun.

"T'was fun though, havn' had tha' much fun in a long while. Never di' like tha' bloke," Jin said while hovering lazily over Kuwabara's unconscious form.

Hiei nodded his wholehearted agreement. "Quite amusing," he added, smirking.

"So, what now?" Botan asked.

They all stood there, deep in thought, until finally Yusuke said, "Hey, Kurama. Could I see your Rose Whip for a sec?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Whatever for?"

"Oh I just...wanna see it is all," Yusuke said slyly. "I never got a good look at it before."

Kurama sighed and, against his better judgment, pulled a rose from his hair and flicked it slightly. The end of a long thorned whip fell to the ground beside him.

Yusuke leaned down to pick up the end. "Be careful of the thorns," Kurama warned. But Yusuke went ahead and touched it anyway.

"OWWW! JEEZ that HURTS!!!" the Detective cried while clutching his hand and running for the bathroom again.

"I warned you!" Kurama exclaimed while looking sadly at the carpet now stained with small drops of red. He dropped the whip and ran after Yusuke to take care of his hand.

After them also ran Buttons, who hated to see anyone (besides Kuwabaka) get hurt. She wanted to go and make Yusuke feel better, maybe by giving him a few comforting kisses...

The rest of the group stood there in silence for a few seconds. Then Jin, thinking along the lines of Yusuke, had an idea.

"Wha' would ya all say ta a game o' Tug o' War?" he asked, glancing down at the whip.

"That would be fun," said Keiko.

"But the thorns," Botan pointed out.

"I know, I know 'bout those nasty buggers. Bu' Icy could freeze 'em off, couldn' ya, Icy?" Jin suggested.

Touya's eyes shimmered again, a telltale sign that he was interested. "First of all, I told you not to call me that. Second of all, if I couldn't freeze the thorns off a rose, then I would be no Master of Ice," he replied, and bent down.

He touched a section of the whip in between two thorns and focused. One by one, the thorns froze over. In a move too fast to see, he had shattered them all off the whip.

"OWWW!!!! DARN IT, KURAMA!!!! That STINGS!!!!!!!!!!!" came Yusuke's scream from the bathroom.

Everyone froze (not literally) and listened for Kurama's footsteps in the hall. Not hearing any, Jin picked up the de-thorned whip. "Teams?" he questioned.

In a few seconds, they were split into two teams. Hiei, Yukina, and Touya made up one team, while Jin, Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru made up the other. They had stretched the whip over the coffee table, and tied Hiei's brand new pink bandanna to the center.

"On the count of three, we pull," Touya said.

"One," said Botan.

"Two," counted Yukina.

"Three!" shouted Jin.

At three, both teams began to pull with all their might. First, the pink bandanna moved toward Hiei's team, then it moved back to Jin's, and then Hiei's again. They remained in a stalemate for quite a while. Then Touya had an idea. "Tell this to the others. On the count of three, stop pulling," he whispered to Yukina.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the coffee table, Shizuru suddenly had an idea. "Hey, Wind Boy, pass this along," she muttered into Jin's sensitive ear. "On the count of three, we all let go..."

"Ready?" Touya murmured to Yukina.

"Righ' we are then," Jin said quietly to Shizuru.

"One," Yukina whispered.

"Two," Botan murmured.

"Three!" Jin and Touya exclaimed, and both teams let go at the exact same time. Well...almost.

Hiei's team let go of the whip a split second before Jin's, throwing Jin, Keiko, Shizuru, and Botan completely off balance.

This took Hiei, Touya, and Yukina completely off guard. Both teams were sent flying backward into opposite walls/furniture.

More screaming came from the bathroom, which made it quite apparent that Kurama had dropped something on Yusuke's foot when he heard the surprising crashes coming from the living room.

Classy started running in circles and barking manically at all the noise, while Buttons came zooming in to see what all the fuss was about.

Kurama came running through the doorway, with Yusuke limping along behind him, a tiny little band-aid on his finger. What he saw was not a pretty sight.

Shizuru and Keiko were back against the wall, while Jin hovered high above them, swirly-eyed. Botan was turned over in an armchair. Hiei was just beginning to pick himself up from the remains of the coffee table, and Touya lay sprawled on the floor, with Yukina on top of him.

"What on _earth_ were you doing?" Kurama exclaimed and he looked forlornly over the broken furniture and his injured friends.

"Uh, nothing," Shizuru said, dusting herself off.

"Yeah, no'tin a' all," Jin agreed in a dazed voice.

Then Kurama spotted his whip with the pink bandanna tied to the center. He cocked an eyebrow. "Obviously," he said.

Yusuke eyed the situation and suddenly started screaming. "OH FINE JUST GO AHEAD AND STEAL MY IDEA WHY DON'TCHA AND NOT LET ME IN ON IT?!?!" he turned on his heel and stomped off to the corned to sulk.

Touya forced his eyes open to see Yukina. She slowly opened her eyes. "Are you all right?" the Ice Master asked. The Ice Maiden nodded. Then both realized the position they were in. Yukina flushed, and Touya turned, if possible, paler.

The Ice Master hastened to help Yukina up, but Jin saw them. He shook away his dizziness and exclaimed, "Woah, Icy! Gosh, neve' would'a tho' you woul' do sumthin' like tha'!"

"I didn't, Jin! It was an accident!" Touya yelled.

Hiei eyed the Ice Master suspiciously. Touya had immediately released his sister's shoulders as soon as Jin had uttered his first word.

Jin narrowed his eyes and continued playfully, "Yeah, righ'. Why don' ya jus' admi' i', Icy?"

Touya began turning bright red, a very unnatural shade for his skin, showing his utter embarrassment. "I...didn't...Jin. Cut it out, okay? You think you're being funny but you're not," he said through clenched teeth.

By this time, all eyes were on the Ice Master.

Jin's eyes widened. "No' funny, ya say? Well-"

Yusuke interrupted. "C'mon, Touya. You two are meant for each other!" With that, he pushed Hiei's sister into the ice youkai's arms. They were both taken by surprise, and their lips touched.

Hiei flinched visibly. Jin's mouth dropped open, as did the mouths of most of the others.

To their surprise, not to mention the surprise of the two ice apparitions, neither tried to break the contact. Both Yukina and Touya held the kiss for longer than was necessary. Finally, they felt the others' eyes on them, and pulled away.

"Ooo-kay," Jin breathed.

Yukina and Touya quickly looked away from each other and down at the floor.

"Umm...popcorn, anyone?" Kurama desperately asked, trying to take attention off the pair. He noticed Hiei staring at the two, and could practically see the flames enveloping him. "Hiei, come on! Let's go make some popcorn," the fox said, dragging the fire demon into the kitchen.

Silence settled over the living room.

"Anyone have a new game to play?" Shizuru finally asked.


	15. Hiei's Scheme Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to all my reviewers:

sara-chan10- I'm glad you liked the last chapter! Once again, wonderful idea! I shall be using that one…

K.C. Whitestar- AW poor Jin! lol -) Thanks a lot! BTW I'm sorry I haven't written to you since X-mas. I did email you recently, though. If you didn't get the email then tell me and I'll send it again. I miss you!

tbiris- Yes, I'm planning on a new game, but unfortunately it won't be coming up in this chapter. Glad you like it!

Psycho 24- lol Kodak Moment!

Omega Weapon- DON'T DIE! PLEASE! I'm really sorry I haven't updated. I hope you can forgive me…I also hope you haven't died…

Donamarine- There won't be any real pairing in this fic. That was just a little thing I threw in for some reviewers who had been bugging me about it. Plus it gave me some new ideas. Glad you like it!

Angelkitsune- Alas, Kuwabara was unconscious for the whole thing. Still, it's funny to leave him out of the loop!

A Life of Rules is No Fun- That's really weird…a friend of mine had her b-day on August 11th as well. Since we were only 2 days apart, we used to celebrate our b-days together on the 12th. I DESPISE PINK AS WELL! PINK SHOULD DIE!

Tass-the-Phoenix- Glad you like it! Thanks!

Nekala- Actually, I never thought of the two ice demons together, either. I owe that entire chapter to the reviewers who made me write it! I give them full credit. Thanks, glad you like it!

Emporessofthedragons- (review #1) Thanks! Glad you like it! (review #2) Sorry about the LONG delay in updates. I began writing this chapter a long time ago and was almost done, but the whole thing got deleted. I was so upset…I sort of lost my interest for this story after that. Now I've just began re-writing everything that got deleted. Instead of putting up one long chapter, I'll be posting a few shorter ones to save update time. Again, I'm extremely sorry for the wait.

Kat- YOU REVIEWED MY STORY! Sorry about the whole Kurama thing, but I couldn't just let him get away with laughing! Thanks a lot, glad you like it!

fox gal- I think I'll leave Kuwa out of the loop for a while…

hiei-sister- That's a great idea! Perhaps I'll make that the sequel…if I ever get to the end of this one, that is… Thanks a lot!

XHellsFireX- I'm sorry I never emailed you, I just didn't have the time. But I did look at your site. I think it's great, and I'd love to have my fic on it. Just tell me what I have to do to post! Thanks a lot for the offer, and again I'm extremely sorry I never wrote to you. I hope you can forgive me.

Reveiwer- Yukina! Hit the deck!

boyxboyislove- Glad you like it! Thanks a lot!

Cyborg0021- Thanks! Glad you like it!

cooldude- Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it, especially Yukina's attitude!

kilala- I don't intend to end this anytime soon! I'm having fun with this again! Thanks a lot for the compliment, I'm happy you like it! That's a very interesting fact about candle magic…

Kiryuu-500- Poor, poor Touya…

Hiei's Dragon Girl 1- I'm glad you like it! Great idea, I may just use that in upcoming chapters! Thanks!

hieiluver213- I'm not ending it yet! Glad you like, thanks!

bookworm0492- lol I love the song -) I LOVE MY BORDER COLLIE! Thanks a lot!

Finally, FINALLY, I'm done with all the reviewer thank-yous and we can get on with my Brand-New-I-Finally-Decided-To-Update chapter of Happy Birthday Hiei! I must apologize for the extremely long wait. I'm sorry I haven't updated since November, but like I told _Emporessofthedragons:_

I began writing this chapter a long time ago and was almost done, but the whole thing got deleted. I was so upset…I sort of lost my interest for this story after that. Now I've just began re-writing everything that got deleted. Instead of putting up one long chapter, like I originally intended, I'll be posting a few shorter ones to save update time.

I hope you can all forgive me for my lack of updates. Here's the first part of what would have been the 15th chapter. I know it's short, but like I said it's only part of the original chapter. Enjoy and please review!

…………………

"Let go of me, fox!" Hiei exclaimed as Kurama dragged him into the kitchen.

"Not until you promise me that you won't go running in there like a maniac swinging your new sword and cutting off the heads of Yusuke and Touya," Kurama said.

"Fine," Hiei huffed.

Kurama, satisfied, let go of Hiei's shoulders and began to rummage through the cabinets looking for popcorn.

"I wouldn't kill Touya anyway. It wasn't his fault. But the Detective..." Hiei growled to himself.

"Found it!" Kurama said happily, pulling a bag of popcorn from the shelf. "Now, the microwave..."

As the kitsune bustled about the kitchen looking for his portable microwave, Hiei threw himself into a chair. Kurama was too busy to hear Hiei's plans on how best to kill the Spirit Detective.

"I must have left it in the basement!" the fox exclaimed suddenly, interrupting the violent thoughts of his friend.

"Hn," Hiei replied.

Kurama gave him a stern look. "I'll be right back, and _please_ don't do anything...foolish."

With that, he left to get the microwave from the basement.

Hiei, suddenly bored out of his mind, scrutinized the kitchen for the first time. "Ridiculous ningens," he muttered.

Then, he saw something that interested him greatly. He went over to it. It was a strange looking machine indeed, almost his height and very wide. He looked more closely and saw a door that opened downward. He pulled on the handle and was greeted with a rush of heat. Upon looking inside, he found that there were small fires.

"Strange place to have a fire," he mumbled. Then, his eyes lit up. This was perfect!

Glancing around suspiciously, he took a pink box from the folds of his cloak and stuffed it inside the heat machine. Then he quickly closed the door and sped back to his place in the chair just as Kurama walked back into the kitchen, a small microwave under his arm.

"Found it," he said brightly. "Now, let's make that popcorn, shall we?"

"Hn," Hiei replied, looking as bored as he had been minutes before.

"That wasn't funny, Yusuke," Touya said slowly, his teeth clenched.

"Maybe not to you, but to me it was!" the Detective laughed. "Just seeing the look on Hi-"

He was luckily interrupted by a moan from the corner. Everyone looked over to see Kuwabara slowly coming to. "Wha...what happened?" he groaned.

Yusuke looked from Kuwabara, to Yukina, to Touya, to Yukina again, and then back to Kuwabara. He snickered.

"What? What did I miss?" Kuwabara questioned, rising.

"Haha...oh, nothin', buddy...hehe...nothin' important...hahaha..."

Yusuke's laughter was interrupted by Touya's fist closed tightly around the front of his shirt.

"Hey!" Yusuke yelled.

The Ice Master's eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm warning you, Detective, one more word..."

"Icy..." Jin said.

"Please don't fight!" Yukina exclaimed, running over to them.

"Stop it, boys," Keiko, Botan, and Shizuru said in unison.

"What did I miss!" Kuwabara asked again.

"Woof!" barked Classy.

"Grrr," growled Buttons.

Then, out of nowhere, came a loud cry of "TOUYA!"


	16. Hiei's Scheme Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

Thanks to my reviewers:

escptheshdw835- Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Cyborg0021- Hope you like this part!

A Life of Rules is No Fun- Would I ever quit on such great fans like you? Glad you liked it!

Evanesence's Dark Angel- Thank you! I'm glad you like my story! You love Jin, huh? I've actually drawn some pics of him you may like…go to my account on DeviantART, you'll see them:

w w w . f r o z e n f l a m e 8 1 3 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m

Just delete the spaces…and PLEASE don't forget to comment! As for the story…I'll try to make a part centered around our favorite Wind Master!

Emporessofthedragons- Sorry, sorry! (ducks under desk) Here! Read the update before you kill me!

stuck-in-a-tree- Glad you like! You'll have to wait and find out…

Hello again! I'm back with the second part I promised! Thanks for all your support! Enjoy!

…………………

The Ice Master jumped in surprise and let go of Yusuke's shirt. "What?" he questioned, looking around for the source of the voice.

Jin's face distorted. "Is i' jus' me?" he asked. "Or does i' smell like somethin's burnin'?"

"TOUYA! HELP!" the cry came again. Everyone's heads turned in the general direction of the kitchen. Black smoke was beginning to billow through the hallway.

"FIRE!" Kuwabara yelped. "EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" He promptly ran to the window, opened it, and, with great difficulty, squeezed himself outside.

Everyone began to cough as the smoke entered the room.

"TOUYA! GET IN HERE NOW!"

The ice youkai covered his mouth and nose with his hand. "Jin! Blow the smoke through the windows!"

The gagging Wind Master gave him a quick thumbs-up before creating a small tornado in the room.

Touya ran blindly through the smoke into the kitchen. There, he saw an open oven. Something inside was blazing. Hiei was trying to smother it with his cloak, but was meeting with no success. Kurama was on the floor in a coughing fit.

"Move!" the ice youkai shouted, pushing Hiei away from the oven. He used his power over ice to quickly freeze the flame.

Slowly, with the help of Jin's tornado, the smoke left the house. Kurama lay on the floor of the kitchen, gasping for breath. "Thanks, Touya," he said.

The Ice Master nodded. "What started the fire?" he asked.

Hiei tried to look innocent in a bored way. "I have no idea," he answered.

Touya peered into the oven. Inside was the remains of a box, burnt black.

"It was this," he said with interest, taking the box out. He opened what was left of it to find black and pink ashes mixed with burnt clothing that looked like it had once been pink.

Kurama glanced at it, and immediately the expression on his face changed to one of angry recognition. "Hiei..." he said, teeth clenched.

"What happened in here?" Botan asked, running into the kitchen. Instantly she saw what Touya was holding.

"My present for Hiei!" she cried, and grabbed it from the startled Ice Master. "What did you do to it! It's ruined!"

Kurama noticed the small smirk creeping onto Hiei's face. He was just about to tell Botan exactly what had happened to Hiei's gift, but then imagined Botan whacking poor Hiei over the head with her oar. He felt a pang of pity for his friend.

"I must have mistaken it for popcorn," the fox said sheepishly.

Hiei's head whipped around to look at the kitsune.

"I'm so very sorry," Kurama continued. "We're all very upset...aren't we?"

At this, he eyed Hiei, who changed his shocked, almost-smirking expression into one of grief, and nodded sadly.

"It's...alright, Kurama...it's not your fault..." Botan sniffed, and then abruptly burst into tears.

After much comforting, Touya led a calm Botan out of the kitchen so Kurama and Hiei could clean up the mess in the oven. Well...first Kurama gave Hiei a lecture...then he made Hiei clean the mess in the oven by himself.

Meanwhile, while Hiei was stuck cleaning and Kurama was watching him like a hawk, the rest of the group was devising a fun new game to play...


End file.
